Jealousy Starts With a J
by 13Ariana
Summary: All of Jade and Beck's moments, the good and the bad, leading up to their break-up in The Worst Couple, and their lives without one another.
1. Jealousy Starts With a J

**Jealous Starts With a J**

**Disclaimer- I'm a thirteen year old girl.**

Jade sat cross-legged on her bed, absent-mindedly twirling a piece of her jet-black hair, looking down at her Pearphone, waiting for Beck to come pick her up so they could get coffee and head off to school. She didn't look up as she heard Beck enter her room, (he had a key to her house).

"Hey babe," Jade could hear amusement in his voice, which caused her to tear her eyes away from her game of Grumpy Gerbils, and look up at her boyfriend. He was holding a small piece of paper in his hands, and his eyes danced humorously.

Jade looked warily at him, wondering what he found humorous, had she forgotten to curl a piece of her hair? Was she wearing two different shoes? She glanced down at her feet, nope, same shoes, she ran her fingers through her hair, no straight pieces. Then she realized what that piece of paper in his hands was. It was her school picture from second-grade, which her mother had left on the counter last night. As the slow realization dawned on her face Beck's face broke into an even bigger smile.

"Give that to me!" Jade screeched as she made a dive for his hand, her Pearphone flying from her lap, he only held the shiny photo higher.

"So you were blonde?" Beck asked lightly, earning a glare from his girlfriend. Jade had ditched the cute girl look after fifth grade, dyed her hair brown, and even went as far as getting her eye brows darkened slightly, to hide her light locks. Her immediate reaction was to start an argument, to turn it around on Beck, and make it his fault.

"You would like that? Wouldn't you? To have some cute little blonde cheer leader as your girlfriend?"

Beck sighed as he thought, 'Here we go again.'

"That's not what I said." he said in a much kinder voice.

"You implied it!" Jade was still going at it.

"Look! I never said I preferred you as a blonde!"

"You were thinking it"

"Oh, so now you can read my mind?"

Jade looked stubbornly down at her lap, her dark tresses covering her pale skin. She knew she was about to lose this fight, and Jade West didn't accept loosing well, even if it was to Beck.

In one swift motion she was on her feet, her book bag slung over her shoulder, saying "I want coffee," and pretending there had never been an argument in the first place.

Beck sighed as he followed his crazy, neurotic, beautiful girlfriend out of her room, closing the door on the way out.

**Hey! I had this idea after the Worst Couple, and decided to write about it, because it was all I could think about in class, which equals bad grades. Anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Love it? Click the pretty little blue review button on the bottom to let me know! I'm going to have cuter chapters about them, but this was just an example of a typical argument in the couple of Bade. If you guys have anything you'd like to see in this here story, let me know! Also, I have two question for y'all, after I get around to The Worst Couple, would you like it if I used Demi Lovato's song Fix a Heart? I was listening to it today, and thought it went well with their situation. Also, this is for anyone who lives in California, or has been to California, can rain there be cold? I'm not sure, and want to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Sorry for that ramble.**

**Xoxo Ari.**


	2. Horror is the New Romance

**Horror is the New Romance.**

**Disclaimer- Still a thirteen year old girl...**

****This story has some descriptive violence in it, not very much, but just to warn you.**

The couple in the horror film proclaimed their love for each other right before the guy's head was sliced clean off by the serial killer. The girl screamed in a combination of fear of her boyfriend's decapitation, his blood that was quickly draining from his severed head, and the fact that she was next.

Jade fell into a fit of laughter into Beck's arms, as they laid on his bed, at the girl's horrified face, Jade gasping for air, until the girl asked the murderer to spare her. Jade's laughter quickly ceased, and she scoffed. "I would never, ever, give anyone the satisfactions of hearing me beg for my life. I would just take what's coming. She's so weak." Beck chuckled quietly, enjoying his girlfriend's dark perspective, not even giving the poor girl a break, after she had seen her boyfriend murdered, along with her friends, who were goners long ago.

"So, let's say- someone went crazy, and went around killing us all-"

"Tori," Jade cut him off, mid-story.

"What about her?"

"Tori went crazy and turned into the psycho-ax murderer." Jade explained impatiently.

"Alright, whatever, so let's say- Tori became murderous, and went around killing us all, you wouldn't care if you saw Andre killed?"

"The feeling would be mutual," Jade insisted.

"Okay, he wasn't the best example, how about Cat?"

Jade paused for a moment, pursing her bow shaped lips, "No one could kill Cat, she's too... adorable," she reasoned, gagging a little, "besides, I would protect her." she finished fearlessly.

"And, say, Tori comes running in here, chainsaw in hand, and, boom, I'm a headless corpse, what would you feel then?"

Jade sat thinking for a split-second, if it had been anyone else she would be fascinated by the blood, but if she had Beck's warm blood all over her, him lying dead, and headless, only inches away... she shuddered slightly. "It wouldn't happen," she replied simply to his theoretical story.

"And why is that?"

"Because Vega would be dead way before she killed any of us," Jade's eyes darted menacingly towards her shiny, silver scissors on Beck's small table. "She could have Robbie and Rex though." she added as an after-thought, though after a disapproving look from Beck, she begrudgingly changed her allowances. "Fine, she can have Rex."

"That is aloud," Beck, along with most everyone at Hollywood Arts would not mind Robbie's creepy puppet, (yes, PUPPET!) gone forever.

"Damn it! We missed the old lady getting killed!" Jade turned her attention back to the movie, realizing she had missed her favorite murder scene so far. She grabbed the remote control and switched it off, knowing there were no more brutal deaths, only sad crying people, don't get her wrong, she found that just as entertaining as the next guy, but for now, she had a hot Canadian lying next to her.

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who added this story, or myself, to favorites or alerts, those e-mails made me really happy. :) I would love to get some more reviews, because I want to have the people's opinion! :) Thank you to- Cleancut, you're my very first reviewer ever! Woohoo! :) Also, any Californians out there, I still have that rain question :) Bade fluff, and cuteness is in either the next episode or the one after! Until next time (Hopefully tomorrow, but I have a big science test, and an English project due Friday.)**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	3. Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun

**Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun, Unless You Share With Everyone.**

**Disclaimer- I'm thirteen, say it with me, thirteen. **

"We have to do our homework Jade!"

"Teachers are dumb anyways!"

The couple had this conversation at least once or twice a week.

"Babe, if you never do your homework, you will fail the class."

"I'm going to be an actress, I don't need to know which president's campaign slogan was 'Tippecanoe and Tyler too.'"

Beck decided not to push her too much, he needed to ask her an important question, and she had to be in a good mood for it. Besides she would probably get Sinjin or Robbie to do it for her from pure fear, or in Sinjin's case, 'love.' Beck shuddered at the creepy kid's crush on his girlfriend.

Beck walked over to make Jade some coffee, and she knew she had won.

"So what are we going to do instead?" she asked, her eyes quickly went up and down the length of his body, Beck didn't notice because he was preoccupied making her coffee.

"Hmm, well I was thinking I could make you dinner, and I have something to ask you..." Beck trailed off, knowing as soon as those words left his mouth he should have waited until Jade at least had her coffee.

Her piercing blue eyes snapped up, in a split second, to look into her boyfriend's now guarded eyes. "What do you want to ask me?" a small smile played on her lips.

"Uhh, it's not important, not right now," Beck replied, hurriedly.

"Tell me!" Jade laughed.

"Later!" he insisted, but he forgot this was Jade he was arguing with, who was as stubborn as a three-year old in a candy shop.

"Beckett. Oliver. You tell me right now, or there will be consequences," Jade took a small, threatening step towards him, her face now broken into a huge smile, as she thought of her boyfriend's impending fate.

"No can do." And with that sentence, Beck got Jade ticking his ribs, unmercifully, "Jade! Stop it!" Beck managed to laugh out, between gasps of air. "Jade!" he pleaded.

"Not until you tell me your secret!"

"Never!"

"Well then," Jade proceeded to tickle him more intensely, causing Back to fall to the floor, he wasn't about to go down alone, and he quickly grabbed her hand, pulling her down on top of him. "Beck!" she laughed out, but now that they were on equal terms, he turned it around, and danced his fingers lightly across her abdomen, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen, "Beck! No Beck!" she shouted between laughs, trying to get away from him, but each time being pulled back into being tickled, "Beck!" she had ended up back on top of him, her knees straddling his stomach, she held her body weight on her arms, and her long hair created a sheet, so all he could see was her beautiful porcelain face.

Deciding upon a new technique she leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, his mouth immediately responded to her kiss. He quickly flipped her over, so she was underneath him, leaving her out of breath, he leaned down and resumed kissing her, sliding his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, she obligated. Their tongues battled for dominance, Jade won, but just as quickly as it started, Jade broke off their passionate kiss.

"You don't get anything from me until you tell me your secret." she answered his questioning face, she quickly slipped out from under him, and tended to her coffee, that had been momentarily forgotten, leaving alone Beck on the floor of his RV.

**Ooh la la! What is Beck's 'secret?' though you know something Jade doesn't! It's a not a secret! It's a secret question! What ever could it be? :) Remember- reviews are fun! :) So don't stop reviewing! :) But it helps if you start reviewing! :) Alright thanks loves! Until next time- defiantly tomorrow, because it's MID-WINTER BREAK! :) Yay!**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	4. Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?

**Got a Secret, Can You Keep It?**

**Disclaimer- I'm not getting any older, or am I?**

Beck rose from his bed, at 6:45 am to get his stuff together before school. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend, and decided to wake her up by the smell of coffee. He quickly put on a pot to brew as he dressed himself, and then went to brush his teeth and make sure he didn't have bed-head. After he was done preparing himself, he quickly added in two sugars to the black coffee, and sat softly next to Jade. He gently shook her awake,

"GO AWAY!" Jade pulled a pillow over her face.

"Good morning to you too," Beck muttered under his breath so she couldn't hear. "I made you breakfast," he said louder, guaranteeing she could hear him. Jade knew breakfast meant coffee, because that's what she had every morning for breakfast. She slowly pulled off the pillow on her head, and stuck on hand up in the air. Beck placed the coffee cup in her hand, and watched as she slowly peeled her body off the bed into a sitting position, with her eyes still closed. Not until she took a sip of her drink did she open her eyes.

"Mhmm," she sighed dreamily into the cup.

"Happy?"

"Barely."

Beck sighed, "What would make you happy?" she mumbled something incoherent back to him, "Excuse me?" he smiled.

"I. Want. To. Know. Your. Secret." She replied slowly and very clearly.

He managed to keep a large smirk off his face, "We have to go to school."

"What's up with Jade?" Tori asked as she slung her back pack off, and sat next to Cat.

"One time, my brother got stuck on the escalator when he was going up it! And then the police were called, and now he isn't allowed back at Beverly Convention!"

"Lil' Red... If he was stuck on an escalator why didn't he just finish walking up the steps...?"

"Oh... Maybe it wasn't escalator!"

Tori shook her head, "Anyways, is Jade okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine," Beck said with a smile.

"Speak of the devil," Rex muttered as Jade walked up and sat down in between Cat and Beck.

"Hi Jadey!" Cat squealed, as she threw her arms around her best friend. Jade normally would have let her get away with it, but she was already in a bad mood.

"Do _not_ touch me." she gently pushed Cat's arms off of her shoulders; Cat proceeded to play with a piece of her bright hair, her brown eyes large.

"What's the matter Jadey?"

"Ask Beck."

"Beck what did you do to Jadey?" Cat asked, her voice high-pitched and protective.

"Jade is just being impatient," Beck directed his comment more to his girlfriend than to Cat.

"Once, my brother was told to wait outside while my mom got his medication, but then he ran into the street, and 'caused in ancient" Cat giggled, "Now my mom has to lock him in the car, or bring him into the clinic." she smiled adorably, and stared up with her big brown eyes, twirling a lock of her hair.

"Right... I'm going to class." Andre excused himself.

"Wait for me!" Robbie followed after the song writer into Hollywood Arts.

"What is Jade being impatient about?" Tori inquired, "_This time_," she added mentally.

Jade let out a large sigh, grabbed Beck's hand, and walked away from the table, leaving their lunches, and Tori's question, behind.

"They didn't eat lunch." Cat commented quietly.

**~Line Break~**

"Beck! Tell me where we're going _right now_." Jade threatened.

Beck had grabbed Jade as soon as she stepped foot out of her G Period class and whisked her away to his truck.

As he pulled into a dark parking lot, he reached into his pocket and grabbed a black piece silk from his pocket; he wrapped it around her eyes.

"You're kidding me, right?" she asked only slightly refusing the cool piece of fabric over her, she had a feeling she was about to find out Beck's 'secret.'

"I am _dead_ serious." Beck added extra emphasis on the word dead.

By then the sky had fallen to dark, Beck lead his girlfriend carefully through the lot, and led her up a grassy hill, making sure she didn't fall over any brambles. He sat her down on a fleece blanket that had a picnic of her favorite foods, and lots of coffee.

"Alright, you can take of the blind fold," Beck aloud.

Jade ripped the smooth silk off her face, wincing as it pulled a few hairs, but as she took in her surroundings, she gasped. They were at Hollywood Forever Cemetery; sitting on a hill that over looked the gravestones. "Beck," she sighed as he filled up a cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"You like it?" Beck smiled as he watched his girlfriend stare in wonder all around her.

"Good job, Oliver," Jade replied lightly.

"Shall we eat?" Beck pulled out a container of cut up mangos, and some cold cut sandwiches. Jade reached for a sandwich, not bothering to use a plate. As she ate he pulled out his laptop, and opened up the movie he had chosen, Saw II. He pulled a blanket, and wrapped themselves in it, pulling her into his arms.

After the appropriate amount of people had been tortured unmercifully, he leaned his head down, and kissed her on top of her head.

"Jade?"

"Hmm?"

"I still have that question for you," he had her full attention now, her head was in his lap, and now she stared up at him with questioning eyes. He continued, "For mid-winter break, I'm going away... And I was wondering if you would come with me."

Jade's heart nearly stopped, sure she had gone on lots of vacations with Beck, but this one seemed different, usually he would just ask her over dinner in his RV, but he went to all this trouble to make sure she said yes.

"Where are we going?" she answered his question.

He hesitated for a moment, "... Canada."

**Dun. Dun. Dun. Will Jade still go? Only more chapters will tell, the next chapter is probably going to be a short, informative chapter, about why Jade hates Canada, and Canadians, and when this trip is happening, but I will hopefully put up two tomorrow, seeing that it's Saturday! Also as you may or may not have noticed, I love the friendship between Jade and Cat, so Cat will be a big part after the tragedy of The Worst Couple. Until tomorrow,**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	5. I Think It's a Moose

**I Think It's a Moose.**

**Disclaimer- I am not the owner of Beck, Jade, or Canada!**

Canada? Jade's head spun, thinking of the fateful trip she had gone to Canada on with her dad when she was eleven. As the memories flooded back, she struggled to keep her cool.

"Jade? Are you alright?"

She snapped up into a rigid sitting position, "Fine," after a long pause she added, "Of course I'll go to Canada with you," but her voice lacked it's usual confidence, and sharp edge, and both of them knew it. Jade just hoped he chose to forget it, but then again when did Beck forget anything?

"You don't have to come, if you don't want to."

"I want to alright." she snapped back, she let out a small sigh. "It's just the last time I went on a trip to Canada..." She winced a little. Whoops. She hadn't meant to let that one slip.

Beck looked at his girlfriend seeing the vulnerable side to her, that only he, and rarely at that, got to see.

"What happened?" he asked softly, pulling her into his arms.

"Nothing important, just my dad..." she said softly, staring into the nothingness of the starry sky, leaning into Beck's shoulder.

Beck knew his girlfriend's relationship with her father had ended around fifth grade with her dad, though he had yet to find out what happened to make it go so horribly wrong.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked into her soft tresses.

"No."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jade thought 'What the hell," and decided to tell Beck about her vacation to Canada. She took a breath before launching into her story.

"I had just gotten out of my last day of fifth grade, and my dad came to pick me up, he took me to an ice cream parlor, and told me we were going on a trip for the weekend, just the two of us, my mother had been at a business trip at the time, pregant with my brother. We boarded the plane, and he was telling me how excited he was, and how he'd been planning it for a while, since it was my first trip out of the country. When we landed we dropped our stuff off at the hotel and started doing touristy things, we went zorbing, and we walked through the suspended walk ways in Haliburton Forest, that sort of stuff, once in a life time sort of stuff. When we were at The College of Piping and Celtic Performing Arts of Canada, we were sitting watching a performance, when this blonde Canadian sat down next to him, they talked, and next thing I knew she was at dinner with us, after we said goodbye we went back to the hotel, I fell asleep quickly, and the next morning he was gone. He had run away with that blonde bimbo, and left me with a plane ticket, a chauffeur to drive me to the airport, and empty promises. He left me alone, on our third day in some foreign country for some foreign bitch." bitterness was clear in her voice.

Beck let that all soak in, what kind of father would leave an eleven year old by herself in a foreign country, that she had known for three days? He knew her father was neglectful of her, but this was a different level, what if something had happened to her?

"So, I went home, to an empty house, with a hatred of Canadians. Later that night I took it upon myself to use one of my dad's 'for emergencies only' credit cards to pay for a taxi, and get my hair died, because he always loved my blonde curls, after that I threw away anything he had ever gotten me, and cried myself to sleep." she took a breath after she had finished her monologue.

Beck held her closer, a strong feeling of protectiveness washing over him "I will never leave you," he said, his voice so firm, so confident, that they both believed it to be the truth.

**Two things, first, I hoped my secret from Beck lived up to your expectations, if not, I am dearly sorry, and you have my full permission to rant about it in a review. And secondly, if you don't understand my title for this chapter go check out the video 'Shit Canadians Say' on YouTube, I like the maple syrup and moose parts. Next is The Worst Couple I believe, if you have any suggestions of what they should fight about, or anything you'd like to see let me know! Alrighty,**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	6. Better In Time

**Better In Time**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any characters of any sort, nor any songs.**

Why they were even arguing this time was beyond both of them, they had forgotten how it started, but it had taken a turn to their friends, well mostly Beck's friends, but Jade tolerated them.

"Come on! We're going to Tori's"

"I would rather jump into a pool full of lemon juice covered in paper cuts than go to Vega's" she replied acidly.

"I have lemon juice!"

Jade rolled her eyes and stalked out to Beck's truck, sitting down in the passenger's seat with a huff.

The air was filled with silent, angry tension as they drove to the Vega's.

"I can't believe we're here. We could be watching Disturbia or something," Jade grumbled as they walked towards the door, Beck ignored her, and rang the bell. Jade waited a few seconds until pushing it again, and again, and one last time before Tori opened the door, she looked a little bit awkward seeing them.

"Oh great... it's... it's you guys..." she said weakly, trying, yet failing miserably, to add brightness in every syllable.

"See? They're all here! I told you! I told you they'd all be here," Beck didn't bother to answer Tori's uncomfortable greeting, pushing past her into the room, waving his arms in gestures toward their- _his_- friends.

Tori started some lame- ass explanation about a surprise party they were planning, for Beck and Jade. Andre cut in with the truth; he called them out about their excessive arguing. Afterwards Tori invited them to play cards with everyone else, but Beck needed this sorted out now.

"Look, I don't want to be your boyfriend if we're just gonna fight all the time."

"So you wanna break up?" Jade seemed to ask this question a lot. But she had a reason behind it, if Beck did want to break up, she would make it easy for him, because she valued his happiness over her own. If he wanted some fake orange blonde, or even, Vega, and that's what would make him happy, she would suffer through everyday seeing him with another girl, if it made him happy.

"No, I, I didn't say that I-"

"Wait, you two might break up? Because I'm not dating anyone, and I always thought you and I would make the perfect-" Trina inserted her thoughts, to be answered promptly with a pillow to the face, and a threat. Deciding she had enough of other people for the night, and the fact that she was hungry she demanded Beck to take her for some food.

"Come on Beck, take me to get some food."

"I'm tired of fighting," Beck sighed.

"Okay. I'm going to walk out that door, and I'm going to count to ten," ignoring the bubbly red head's comment she continued, "If I get to ten, and if you're not out there, I'm going home, and we're over."

She began counting, wishing he hadn't even let her get to one, she continued, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to hear the commotion that was going on inside, finally she got to ten. She walked towards the door, and hesitated, she'd just humiliate herself if she went in there, and probably make Beck feel bad about himself, so she started down the pathway, realizing she had come there with Beck, in his car. Tori's neighbor had just pulled out of their driveway, their car making a loud noise.

She sighed and began her trip back to Beck's house, where her car was, he lived a little over two and a half miles from Tori's. After five minutes of walking small, icy cold pelts of rain began to down pour from the sky, leaving her soaked to the bone in less than thirty seconds. She still had a good forty-five minute walk until she could jump in her car, each drop stung on her skin, but she barely noticed, her curls lost their spring, and she could only imagine what her make-up looked like. She picked up her pace, knowing she would probably get pneumonia, or at least a cold. She finally reached Beck's RV, her clothing weighing her down, she had left her keys inside on the table, so she grabbed the spare key he hide under a flower pot, and made her way inside, soaking the soft carpeting. She snatched up her keys, and took a look around, for possibly the last time, she realized most of the clothes she owned were all over his bed and in his closet, she decided to leave them,

"He can do anything he wants with them" she thought sadly.

She looked down on her keychain to see the key to Beck's RV he had given her about a year ago, along with a small key chain pair of scissors. She took both things off the chain and sat them down on his table. Taking one last look around his RV, the place that she had come when she was sad, or when she just wanted to sit around all day with Beck not doing anything, the place that had been her security blanket for the past three years. She took one last look around, and walked out the door, shutting it with a sad finality, after she hid the key under the pot she went home, shaking, but not from the rain.

**~Line Break~**

The next morning Beck woke up, and put on a pot of coffee, as he did every morning, then walked to his bathroom, After getting ready for the day, he took the coffee, poured it out, and added two sugars, he walked over to his bed, to wake his slumbering girlfriend, when he saw her side of the bed hadn't been slept in, the memory of last night came crashing over him, he stopped smiling, and looked down at the coffee in his hands, then around the RV, Jade's stuff was everywhere, he sighed sadly and went to set the coffee down. As he placed the coffee on the table he noticed the RV key he had given to Jade, along with a tiny pair of scissors on his table,

"Fuck." he was over whelmed by seeing the two small pieces of metal.

**~Line Break~**

It was 9:13 when Jade naturally woke; she looked at the bright green numbers on her digital clock on her bedside table,

"Fuck! Beck! Why didn't you wake me up?" she quickly pulled clothes together, and ran to her bathroom, to put on her make-up and make sure her hair looked fine. As soon as she saw what she looked like in the mirror, her memory came flooding back, how she had cried herself to sleep. She remembered the icy rain, and let out an involuntary shiver, she realized how dizzy she was, she sat down for a second, doubling over, putting her head between her hands. It was already 9:25, Jade wondered if she should even bother going to school, that would be less humiliating, than not going to school at all. Everyone would think she was too sad and depressed because she and Beck had broken up, but she would show everyone that she was fine without Beck, even though she was broken on the inside. After she was clad in the appropriate amount of black, she stalked out to her car.

As she drove to school she switched through the radio, the song 'Better In Time' by Leona Lewis was on, she sadly sang along, until she was weeping, knowing no amount of time would make her forget her beloved Beck. As she stopped at a red light she pulled out her mirror, and quickly wiped away the black streaks, and put on fresh eye-liner. This wasn't happening. Jade West did _not_ cry. She had to get Beck back, and she knew _exactly_ how she was going to do that.

**Sad. At least there's a new Victorious tonight, so maybe we will see what happens between them! :) I don't have much to say for this chapter, so**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	7. Just an Ounce of Red Dye

**Just an Ounce of Red Dye**

**Disclaimer- All characters and anything portraying to Victorious was cooked thoroughly in Schneider Bakery, just playing with the food here.**

Jade walked into her B Period class after she had arrived to school late, she walked with her head held high, as if it were any normal day in Hollywood. She had a brief moment of hesitation, which only she, Beck, and Cat noticed, she usually sat next to Beck, but after last night she knew that wasn't an option. Cat quickly came to her rescue and pulled her back-pack off the plastic chair next to her,

"Jadey!" Jade smiled and walked over to her best friend, and slouched into the chair.

"Miss West, why are you late to my class?"

"I had better things to do, better _people_ to see." she said the word people a little suggestively, causing Beck to turn his head slightly.

"Well I hope you don't have better people to see this Wednesday at three o'clock, because you have just won yourself a detention."

"Who did I beat?"

Mr. Bender sighed and went back to his board, continuing with some king that was important to someone, at some point in time.

"Hey, Jadey?" Cat giggle-whispered.

Jade sighed at the red velvet head's pet name for her, "Yes Cat?" she asked, her voice low.

"Can we bake red velvet cupcakes tonight?"

Only Cat would want to stay in on a Friday night, "Sure Cat, sure. Now let me do my work," Jade pretended to be interested in the 16th century, and all the issues back then.

**~Line Break~**

"What had Jade meant by 'people?'" Beck wondered as he sat in his History II class, she had only ever used that tone when talking about _him_. They had broken up last night; surely she hadn't been with some other guy this morning, right? Beck's blood boiled as he thought about Jade with another guy, the mystery guy bringing her coffee, and giving her a good morning kiss each and every day.

"Beck!" Mr. Bender's voice snapped him out of his rage-thinking,

"Uhhh, 1513!" Beck blurted out a random year, hoping it had been a very lucky guess.

"Yes, class, the King of England in the 16th century, _was_, 1513."

"Sorry Mr. Bender," he ducked his head, seeing Jade's smirk on her face. Beck would bet anyone a million dollars she knew what, or rather who, was on his mind.

**~Line Break~**

"Come on Jadey! We can go to the market to get red dye for the cake!"

"How much dye does one girl need?" Jade thought, but she decided to be a good sport, and walked over to Cat's car. How Cat even got her license was a mystery to everyone, but Jade figured it out as soon as she got into Cat's, gag, pink car. As soon as they were moving Cat demanded complete and utter silence, her eyes never moved from the road, and she was actually a pretty good driver. Jade preferred being able to sit in the silence so she could hatch the perfect plan to get Beck back, she knew she was on his mind, and, she saw his head turn, out of corner of her eye, when she entered the room today, his eyes confused as to why she wasn't on time.

A high pitched squeal interrupted her thoughts; she realized they had arrived at the grocery story, "Let's buy some dye!" Cat jumped out of the car and did a little-spin jump.

"You know Cat, you need more than dye to make cupcakes."

She was answered with a very hard to understand sentence, because Cat was giggling through it all. "I know that Jadey! I already have everything else I need!"

"Stop calling me Jadey!"

Cat bit her lip, and widened her brown eyes, a trace of worry arose on her face.

"Whatever, let's get the dye, and then we can bake your cupcakes, okay Cat?" Jade decided she would make an exception for her best friend.

"Kay kay!" Cat jumped up and down and ran into the store, Jade winced as she watched the small bubbly girl run across the parking lot, hoping no one would hit her.

As they enter the store Cat's eyes widened, and Jade knew there was no controlling her as she ripped random foods from the shelves, shrieking in excitement after each one, "They make PINK marshmallows?" "Oh my god! Jadey! Look at this box of cereal! It has a BUNNY on it! Haha! Bunnies don't eat cereal!" "Look at this box of gummies! It's huge!" she went on for about a half hour, until Jade officially had enough of loading their cart with random foods, because Cat thought they were interesting. Cat paid for her items, Jade saw she had seven large bottles of red dye, Jade thought about how many cupcakes they could dye with seven three- ounce bottles of food coloring. She was about to be in for a long night.

**Woohoo, another chapter another nickel, not really, I don't get paid for this, that'd be cool though. Next chapter Cat tries to have a conversation with Jade about you-know-who! (Not Voldemort) :). Big thank-you to all of you who have reviewed, I love your opinions, even if you hate this. I hope you don't though. Also who liked Andre's Horrible Girlfriend? I felt bad for them, but it was very good overall! **

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	8. It's Valentine's Day

**It's Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any bubbly red heads, or mean dark haired girls.**

"Taking your brother to the clinic, Mom." Cat read the note aloud that her mother had left her on the fridge. "Hehe. It's just us tonight Jadey!"

"Where's your dad?"

Cat stopped giggling, a confused look set upon her face. "... I don't know. Hehe."

Jade decided she wasn't going to get any answers out of the fluorescent girl, "Let's just make the cupcakes," she took long strides to the fridge. She and Cat had been best friends since pre-school, so she knew where everything was, she even had the red velvet cake recipe memorized by heart, because she had made it so often with her friend.

"So Cat, how many cupcakes are we making?" Jade hoped that they would only be making one batch, but Cat had an entirely different idea,

"As many as seven food coloring bottles can make!"

Jade quickly did the simple math in her head, each batch of cupcakes requires one ounce of dye, seven bottles, three ounces each, equals twenty-one batches of cupcakes. She inwardly groaned, they were going to be here all night, mixing, baking, and frosting small red cakes, if she were with Beck- no- she didn't let herself think of _him_ anymore.

"Let's get started," Jade started pulling out eggs, sticks of butter, and milk, the two girls worked silently for a few minutes until Cat had thought of what she wanted to say to Jade.

"Jadey?" Cat's voice was soft and sad.

"Yes Cat?" Jade was cracking eggs into a bowl,

"Do you miss him?" Jade was taken off-guard with this question, she never thought Cat of all people would be one to talk about feelings, seeing she usually only had one- bouncy.

"No, Cat, I don't miss him." Jade's voice was thick with the lie, and sadness.

"Jadey, I've been your best friend since pre-school; I know when you're lying... You do it a lot actually." she had a small smile as she added on the last part, but her voice was still... sympathetic, which wasn't an emotion Cat usually did.

"Cat, really, I'm fine," Jade put her acting skills to work to see if she could trick her friend that way.

"I also know when you're acting."

Jade sighed, giving in to the persistent red head. "Fine, Cat" she snapped, a little harsher then she meant to, "I miss him, alright? You happy?"

Cat was unfazed by Jade's mean attitude; she walked over to Jade and enveloped her in a large hug, "I'm not happy if you're not,"

**Short chapter! I just wanted to show that maybe Cat isn't always an air head. For some reason my line breaks aren't working on my dad's computer, I'm so sorry about that, I won't update from his computer anymore. By the way, I meant Valentine's as in Cat Valentine, in my title, it's not quite Valentine's Day in my story. Thanks to all my reviewers, you make my day. **

**Xoxo- Ari**


	9. It's 7 O'clock in the Morning

**It's 7 O'clock in the Morning.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned this wonderful show, I probably would have made the dog- sitting Beck/ Jade scene even more awkward... :)**

Jade woke up to the blaring sound of her alarm clock, she was really going to have to get used to that. It was a horribly fine Monday morning in the West house, as she rolled out of bed, and groggily walked to her connected bathroom. She ran a brush through her hair, each curl bouncing back up with each tug. She splashed cold water on her face, enjoying the stinging pain, she patted her face dry, and quickly applied her make-up, but still neatly, put on black pants and a black top, realizing she had worn it last Thursday,

"I need to go shopping," she muttered as she looked through her clothing options, remember most of her wardrobe was at Beck's.

"Fuck it," she walked down stairs, in the outfit she had begun with, she could hear her mother screaming for her brother to wake up, as she had been doing for the past _half hour_. Jade grabbed two ibuprofens, before stomping back up the stairs, she went into her little brothers room, and picked him off of his bed, he was only seven, so he was fairly light, she set him upright on the floor, and stalked out to her car.

"Only one more week until break," she reminded herself, thinking about her plans, when she recalled the night a little over a week ago in the cemetery with Beck, when he asked her to go to Canada with him, for mid-winter break. She supposed _that_ trip was cancelled, so she was looking forward to a break of do nothing. She could probably hang out with Cat or maybe convince her father to let her take his private jet somewhere, even if she would hate every moment of talking to him, and being kind to his Canadian wife.

"Canadians kinda suck," she thought, before pulling out of her drive way she pulled out her Pearphone, and hit 'compose new text' She looked for Cat's name and found it had about forty exclamation points after it, she sighed, Cat had obviously taken her phone recently and changed her contact name,

"Hey Cat, what are you doing this break?" she hit send, then made her way to school, not realizing she would arrive a half hour before everyone else.

**~Line Break~**

Beck woke up, earlier than usual, he did his morning routine, and looked at the clock, 7:03, if he left now he would be there a half hour earlier than any normal person. He glanced around his RV, seeing it was still littered with Jade's clothes, he hadn't known what to do with them, but since he had time he decided to neatly put them in his closet. He scooped up a sweatshirt, that was his, but Jade wore it like it was her job. He shook it out, and a small piece of metal fell out, it was the necklace they both had, it must have come off her neck when she pulled the jacket over her head. He sat down as he examined the gold ring, he already had it memorized by heart, after all her had the exact same one around his neck right now, he figured he should probably take it off. He raised it off his neck, the small J pendant coming with it, he hung all three on his key rack, he stared at them for a minute,

"I can't do this," he thought miserably, packing away Jade's things seemed to final. He grabbed his keys, looked around at Jade's stuff, realizing how much he missed the smell of coffee that filled his RV every morning, and decided he would be at school a half hour early.

**Mauhaha, what will happen when it's just Beck and Jade at Hollywood Arts? With a half hour to spare? Let's find out! By the way, I don't hate Canadians for any of you wondering; in fact I am a Canadian. I'm still wondering what Jade has against Canadians. Thanks for all the reviews! I literally couldn't fall asleep because I was so excited! To answer crystalpowerkiss I chose Canada because I wanted to explore why Jade had such a strong hatred for Beck's home country, plus whenever Beck goes to Canada he always leaves Jade behind. Until next time,**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	10. Jealousy Starts With a B?

**Jealousy Starts With a B?**

**Disclaimer- Nope, nopity, no.**

Jade pulled her car into the Hollywood Arts parking lot, only a few unrecognizable cars were there, she parked, hopped out of her car, and went to sit in the Asphalt Café, she had a good idea for a new play. She sat down on top a table, and pulled out her Pearbook, and started tapping the keys, a story about a little girl who was possessed by evil spirits, who went about killing everyone who had teased her, uniquely, came flowing from her mind, down onto the computer screen. The story ran from her fingers, as the rising sun bore down on her, she checked the time, only seven minutes had pasted since she plopped down on the plastic table, and she already had a page written. She smiled as she appreciated her writing skills, she arched her back to crack it, she looked up, not at anything particular, and ran her hand through her black tresses. She sighed in content, feeling lightweight for the first time in days, well she was at ease until she saw a faded red truck pull into the lot,

"Fuck," she started to pack her stuff up quickly, shoving papers in her bag, she snapped her laptop closed and slid it into her black velvet bag, she slung the tote over her shoulder and slid off the table, and loped inside.

**~Line Break~**

Beck pulled his keys out of the ignition and sat back into his leather clad seat, sighing as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes he noticed Jade walking inside the building as if her life depended on it. His curiosity was peaked so he snuck in behind her to see what she was up to.

**~Line Break~**

Jade stomped inside and collided with someone, a tall dark haired someone, she felt a warm wetness seep through her dark blouse, and her head snapped up to see a very shocked looking Hilton Langley.

"Oh, god! I'm so sorry Jade!" Hilton's eyes were wide with fear, as he sent a silent prayer that the Goth girl in front of him wouldn't kill him.

Jade realized what he had spilt on her was coffee; she realized that she wanted coffee, and she realized Hilton was perfect.

"Don't worry about it," she offered him a warm smile, "We can go grab some more coffee if you'd like," he voice was much sweeter than most people's usually were, let alone Jade's.

"Look, if you want to scald me with burning coffee, I really am sorry." Jade took a step closer to Hilton,

"We can talk over coffee," she insisted, by this time her body was pressed against his, and her lips whispered the words seductively against his.

"Uhh? Okay...?" Hilton was dazed from the smell of Jade's cinnamon fresh toothpaste.

"Let's go," Jade smiled, grabbing his hand, pulling him towards the coffee cart which had been open for as long as it took Hilton to buy a cup, collide with Jade, and have their puzzling conversation.

**~Line Break~**

Beck's blood boiled as he watched his ex-girlfriend stand so close to the lanky senior, them practically making out, as she whispered against his lips. He watched as she grabbed his hand and smiled, pulling him towards the coffee cart. He watched as they ordered their coffee, and then walked, their hands brushing together, back out to the Asphalt Café. He watched their every move until he couldn't see either figure. He watched, and he hated every second of it.

**Ooh la la! It seems Jade is D.O.N.E. with Beck! Can it be? Who is this Hilton and whatever will he do if Jade West decides he is her new boyfriend? Answers to come! :) Thank-you for your alerts, favorites, and most of all reviews! I mean, who doesn't love reviews? Probably Jade. By the way, when you read or hear or write the name Hilton Langley what kind of guy do you imagine? I think of a tall, rich, polo-wearing kid, but I need psychical appearance ideas! He has to be good looking though, because what fun is an unattractive guy to make your ex insanely jealous? None. None at all. Well you can sound in about Hilton's looks in the reviews, or private message me, either or. Until next time,**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	11. On the Forty Fifth Day

**On the Forty-Fifth Day After the First of the Year.**

**Disclaimer- I own Victorious.**

**A/N- The above statement is a lie.**

When Jade walked into Hollywood Arts the first thing she saw was shiny hearts in every shade of pink and red known to man, and they were everywhere. They hung from the ceiling, they were taped to the walls and the lockers; there were even tiny confetti hearts on the ground, making it impossible to see the white floors. Tori came running up to her,

"Do you like my decorations? I think they're cute!" Tori must have forgotten who she was talking to, because she got a judgmental look from Jade. Jade has always hated Valentine's Day, even when she was dating Beck, to her it was a day where girls whined about one of two things- the fact that they didn't have a boyfriend, or the fact that their boyfriend got them the wrong present, and by the end of the day most girls would consume their weight in chocolate just because it was the fourteenth of February. And probably complain the next day of how their jeans didn't fit right, as if calories didn't count on the stupid day.

Jade ripped down a shiny magenta heart that was on a string a little too close to her head for her liking.

"I'll take that as a no..." Tori said quietly, watching Jade's retreating figure, she wondered where she was going because her locker was in the opposite direction, and they still had ten minutes 'till the bell.

**~Line Break~ **

Jade stomped up to Hilton's locker, her footing unsure because of the slippery hearts. Hilton was obviously still unsure of their relationship, because he looked a bit wary when the actress strode over to him, obviously angry.

"Hey," Jade was clearly upset, but Hilton wasn't sure of how to comfort her, without getting his head chopped off.

"Hi," he said the word slowly and nervously.

Jade shrugged off his awkward greeting, "So what did you do last night?"

"I just, went home, and you know, went to my tennis lesson," Jade sighed, typical rich kid activities, he probably played golf too, and equestrian polo.

"Well, that's interesting," Jade couldn't be less interested if she tried, "Are you a good tennis player? Maybe I could watch you sometime."

"Um, yeah, I guess I'm pretty good, I've been playing since I was three..."

"Well when's your next match?"

"Um, this Saturday, it starts at 11 am..." Hilton couldn't be sure if she was asking him on a date, or wanted to be friends, or what. But he didn't dare ask.

"You can pick me up at 10:30, and we can have lunch afterwards,"

"Alright, what kind of food do you like?"

"Japanese,"

"Cool, I know this great new Japanese restaurant that just-" He was cut off by the bell, "Um, can I walk you to class?"

Beck was in her first period dramatic acting class, so she accepted, when she saw Beck heading towards class she leaned into Hilton's arm and stood on her tippy toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. Hilton smiled and continued on his way to Jade's class, when they got to the door Beck was still behind them, so Jade leaned up, tangled her fingers in his hair, and kissed him, long and hard, she felt Beck squeeze between her and the door frame, trying to get into class. Her skin pricked where he had brushed against her, causing her to deepen the kiss even farther into Hilton, just as their kiss got more heated Sikowitz broke in,

"Jade, please stop sucking on Hilton's face, for I am sure he isn't in my class."

She broke away, and tried to control her breathing, "See you after class," she breathed.

Hilton smiled at her, before turning on his heel, and swiftly walking towards his class.

**~Line Break~**

Jade walked out of class, to be greeted with a happy shriek from Cat, she obviously loved Valentine's Day.

"Hey Cat," Jade sighed.

"Oh my god! Hey Jadey! Guess what! It's Valentine's Day! How cool is that? I have a day all to myself! They made a day after me! I wonder what I did!" she spit that sentence out in about four seconds.

Jade blinked once, trying to follow the petit girl's logic, she thought Valentine's Day was a day for her, of course she did, this was Cat.

"So what do you do when you have a day to yourself?"

"You do whatever you want Cat." Cat made Jade regret those words a second after she said them.

"I'm going to get candy! And coffee! But not decaf!" she ran off towards the coffee cart,

"Shit." Jade sighed; she could only imagine the already overly energetic Cat with coffee and candy in her system.

**~Line Break~**

As the day came to an end Jade couldn't wait until she had 365 days until she would have to see girls complaining about their love lives. She was walking hand in hand with Hilton, they were about to go to get coffee, when she saw Vega slip on the plastic hearts, and fall to the hard floor,

"Serves her right," Jade thought as she chuckled out loud, Tori had set herself up for that one, with putting the dumb hearts everywhere. Hilton looked a little shocked at the teenage girl as she scrambled to try and regain her cool,

"I'm all good!" Tori said happily, as she clambered to her feet, Jade was bored now.

"Come on, let's get coffee."

**Alrighty! Question time! Should I make Jade start to like Hilton, for real? And then have the two guys fight over her? I think that'd be a unique idea, seeing that most guys don't seem to be attracted to Jade, but then she would have two guys fighting over her, well, let me know what you think! Thank-you so much to my reviewers, and an extra big thanks to those of you who helped me decide what Hilton should look like! Keep on reviewing! They really make a writer happy!**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	12. Typical

**Typical.**

**I'm very sorry for not updating in so long, I go to a college preparatory school, and my work can get crazy, lame excuse, I know. Anyhoo, it's time for some Hilton and Jade nonsense!**

**Disclaimer- Logic does not add up to me owning Victorious, yet writing these stories.**

The rest of the week was a boring blur to Jade, when Saturday rolled around she was pretty excited to be actually doing something, regardless if it was with Hilton. She woke up at 10:25,

"Shit," she whispered as she looked at the alarm clock, she jumped out of bed, she quickly threw her black silk night shorts and tank in her hamper and grabbed a black dress and leggings and tore them onto her body. Jade ran into her bathroom and quickly applied her make-up, then shoved her feet into her boots as she heard her doorbell ring. She ran down her stairs, making a significant amount of noise, not that it mattered; no one was home, as usual. She stopped and looked in the small mirror in her hall, her hair was in it's usual perfect curls, and her face had a healthy glow. There was a soft tapping on her door, she signed impatiently and strutted the rest of the way to the door.

The door swung open, Jade was greeted by the sign of Hilton in a full fledged tennis outfit, sweatbands and all.

"Uhh, hey" he sighed out, taking in Jade's dark beauty.

"Hi," Jade said in bored voice.

"Um, we should probably get going, I have to warm up before..."

Jade grabbed his hand, cutting him off, and headed towards his car, a Mercedes-Benz, typical, played tennis, drove a fancy car, probably has a private lake... the possibilities were endless when it came to the rich in LA. Hilton opened her door; the doors were the weird ones that swung up instead of out, she slid into the car, melting into the buttery leather seats, smelling in that new-car smell, "He probably just bought this car for our date... sad," Jade thought, he closed her door, it barely made a sound, and she was enclosed in shade, "Dear god, how does he see while he drives?" she thought,

"So my match can last up to five hours tops, but afterwards we can go to Nozu," Hilton smiled as he slid into the car, Jade's eyebrows lifted, she wouldn't be getting food until at least 4:30, and she hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"But I did pack so food in case you got hungry," he continued seeing Jade's expression change, she let out a small smile at that, making it the first time she let Hilton she her smile.

"Good, did you get me coffee?"

"I almost forgot!" Hilton held up a clear plastic Skybucks cup, and gave it to Jade, she warily took a sip, praying for Hilton's sake he had gotten it right, he did.

"Anyways," Hilton launched into a long story about his tennis friends and this time they had accidentally done seven sets of overhands, rather than ten sets of underhands. Very riveting stuff.

While he spoke Jade observed him closely, the way he easily laughed, his white teeth constantly visible, his dark blonde hair that was gelled up, in a non-dorky way, his light eyes, he seemed care-free and happy, the opposite of Jade,

"Maybe, maybe he's just what I need," Jade aloud the thought into her mind, though she wasn't very fond of the idea, but maybe, just maybe.

**And there you have it! Is it possible that maybe, just maybe, there could be some some new guy for Jade? Hmm. We'll see, the next chapter will be Jade and Hilton, and then Jade and Cat during the 'Andre's Horrible Girl' episode :) Okaydokey, until next time, (hopefully tomorrow, I don't have math this week because I have a drug class!) Woohoo, hugs not drugs, all that good stuff.**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	13. Game, Set, Match!

**Game, Set, Match!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own any TV shows.**

Hilton was very charming, Jade gave him that, if she were a normal prissy in pink girl she would probably be head over heels for Hilton, she would be racking up her phone bill into the wee-hours of the night talking to every girl she knew, gushing over every detail. But Jade West was not a normal girl, and Hilton seemed to realize that.

Hilton pulled into a spot marked with a shiny sign that had 'Langley' written in bold black letters, he quickly jumped out, and got Jade's door for her, "He even has manners" Jade thought lightly, a small smile playing on her lips, after opening her door Hilton went to his trunk and pulled out a sports bag, and a racket, Jade quickly ducked under his arm, and stole it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hilton didn't talk with a harsh tone he spoke in a light, playful way.

"And if I don't...?" a small smile played on her lips, as she spun the racket around, Hilton was, of course, full on smiling. As an answer Hilton scooped Jade up, and put her over his shoulder, sauntering to the tennis courts.

"Oh my god! Hilton! Put me down!" Jade laughed kicking him and hitting him lightly as she bounced up and down. He kept on walking on anyways, disregarding her; he even greeted a few people, as if carrying girls over his shoulder was a completely normal, day to day, thing for him. When they reached the tan benches she would be sitting on, he sat her down, upright.

"Never pick me up again." Jade's voice had a mixture of venom and playfulness in it.

"We'll see" Hilton winked at her before reclaiming his racket then jogging over to his coach. Jade was trying to hide her shock as she readjusted herself; straightening out her clothes, and brushing her hair back in place with her hands. No one had ever been so blunt with her like that after talking for a week, she realized she liked that about him, he wasn't afraid of her, he seemed to be oblivious to her tough exterior.

She settled into the bench, before pulling out her Pearphone and writing an update on her Slap page,

I have a date tonight!

As soon as she posted that she remembered her promise to Cat about babysitting that dog, she frowned a little realizing she would have to tell Hilton they would have to go out to dinner some other time, maybe after she was done dog-sitting.

**Hey, what time will we be done dog-sitting?**

_Hi hi! Well, my mom's boss said he was going out for a meeting then a dinner meeting, I wonder what he'll eat! Maybe chicken! Ahh poor chicken :( Maybe I'll go vegan, but you were mean to me when I wouldn't eat a taco because you thought I was a vegan! Would you hate me if I were a vegan? That would make me sad! :( I don't want you to hate me!_

Jade stopped reading knowing Cat hadn't got to the conclusion of what time Jade could leave, and there was still multiple lines left, Jade caught a glimpse of them, a few were about a time when Cat went to a chicken farm when she was little with Jade, and the others were about her freak of a brother.

**I'm leaving at 7:30.** Jade typed and hit send.

_Kay kay! :)_

Jade turned her screen to black, and watched Hilton warm up, he was doing quick push-ups, in time with his coach's whistle, highlighting his biceps, and triceps, his coach barked something out, and Hilton went into mountain climbers, then to burpees until he seemed to be conditioned enough to his coach. He pushed off of the ground and discussed something with his coach for a few minutes until his coach clapped him on the back and dismissed him for water.

"Hey," Hilton had a huge grin on his face, as usual; he even smiled, though it was a tad grim, when he was doing his crunches.

"Hi," Jade said softly with a small smile.

"My game's about to start but afterwards we can go out to Nozu," he was still smiling, like nothing would make him happier.

"Oh about that, I promised Cat that I would babysit a dog with her today before I knew about our date, so you'll have to pick me up after I'm done with that at her mom's boss's house." it was clearly not up for discussion, so Hilton bobbed his head up and down,

"Yeah, that'll work, I can go home and get changed and what not."

"You should shower too," Jade commented seeing how sweaty he already was from his coach's workouts, combined with the fact he would be playing tennis in this sun, Jade was even a little hot.

"Will do," Hilton smiled and winked, his coach hollered from the courts, "That's my cue" he leant in, and gave Jade a peck on the cheek before turning on his heel and jogging over to meet his opponent, shaking his hand before serving the fuzzy green ball at a surprisingly fast speed, he let out a grunt, like most tennis players do. To Jade, it was incredibly sexy. As she watched she wondered why she had gotten with Hilton in the first place, realizing it was to make Beck jealous, but did she even care about Beck anymore? Yes. Did she care about Hilton? ... Maybe. She didn't deny her thoughts, she liked Hilton, she did, she liked his goofy animated smile that never left his face, his light playful edge, how he was good with people, he had been greeting people left and right, even spinning a little girl in a pink dress with blonde pigtails around in the air, before returning her to her father's arms. He laughed and made easy, yet interesting conversation with whomever he was talking to. He was fun, and playful, and cute, and pretty much the polar opposite of Jade. Maybe Hilton was just what she needed. Maybe.

**Sorry if Jade didn't seem like Jade, and sorry for the lack of Bade, but don't fret, Beck will soon get off his high horse and do something about Jade and Hilton. Oh and I know Jade's Slap post was different, but I didn't like the 'I hope this doesn't makes Beck jealous' part, so I cut it out :) Also, Cade is in the next chapter along with Bade. :) Also, I'm really sorry to everyone for not updating in so long, and I'll spare you the excuses.**

**Xoxo- Ari.**


	14. Stalker

**Stalker.**

**He's back! Or she I guess, sorry I had to make a Harry Potter reference somewhere. ;)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious.**

**Also, when I stated that I was going to do 'André's Horrible Girl' that was a lie. I lie sometimes. I'm not doing Andre's Horrible Girl because I feel everyone has done it, and there's not much for me to do with it that hasn't already been done. So, sorry for anyone who really wanted to see that, if you did maybe I'll add it later...? Or you could just go read a different fanfiction. Anyhoo, ON WITH THE STORY!**

After an awkward night at Cat's mom's boss's house and going out to dinner with Hilton I went home exhausted, and my back and neck hurt from those stupid tennis chairs, you'd think rich snobby tennis people would at least provide you with comfortable seating options. I started up my steam showed before quickly running to my room to grab a large grey sweater. Slouching back to my bathroom I peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the hot water, it instantly relaxed my cramped muscles.

I stepped out of my bath now smelling like bubblegum because Cat must have switched my soap when I wasn't paying attention. I shrugged on my oversized sweater and ran my finger through my hair before walking downstairs to my 'family' room, though I can't remember the last time more than two of my family members where in the same room at the same time. I flipped on the TV as I stretched on the couch, a news reporter was talking about the earthquake, another story about a school group that helped save an endangered this or an endangered that for the trillionth time. I finally flipped to a channel that was playing Saw IV, deciding it was the best I'd get I settled for the movie I've seen at least seventeen times. In the last month. Just as one of my favorite death scenes was coming up someone rang the doorbell, the annoying charm going off at 11:37 at night. Who the hell rings a doorbell at 11:37 at night? Annoyed I thought if I ignored whoever it was that maybe they'd go the hell away. But I was wrong, the chime went off three more times.

"Well it sucks to be whoever you are because I'm pissed." I muttered as I took my time to open the door. I pulled open the door to see none other than Beck. Which made things just oh so much better. I tried to slam the door in his face, this did not work for two reasons, one our doors are very large and heavy, and two Beck was ready for it and stopped the door from closing. Annoyed I had been beaten I stalked back to my couch, unfortunately Beck is dumb as a rock apparently, and can't take a hint, he followed me. I spread out on the sofa, making sure Beck didn't have anywhere to sit. I turned my attention back to the TV, icing Beck out. He stood there like an idiot. A few minutes past, another guy died, Beck awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Uhm..." he tried to begin but bailed out. Another few minutes past, I picked up my phone updated my Slap page,

'Nozu was cool tonight with Hilton.' I clicked send, doing a bit of an experiment. Beck's phone chimed seconds afterwards, his face fell as he read his screen. I'd bet anything that he has my Slap posts sent to him. Stalker.

"Uhm... I have to... go. I uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay after the earthquake..." it sounded like he was asking a question, rather than making a statement. "'Cause... I knew you'd probably be home alone... and... I'm going to go now…" he pointed his thumb over his shoulder, before shuffling off. "Wait, Jade?"

I groaned, why wouldn't he leave me alone? Giving in I snapped, "Jesus! What do you want?"

He opened his mouth. He closed his mouth. He should expect this. It's how I treat everyone else. He's now part of the 'everyone else.'

"Never mind, it's not important."

**I can't tell if I like this chapter... I think the ending is kind of weak? I do know for a fact my surprise for Beck was really lame (I re-read the story). It's going to come back into play at some point in this story. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I haven't updated in forever so sorry. :( I'm going to try and update before I go to camp. I have a good idea for the next chapter! Woo. But your reviews are always appreciated, as well as ideas. Thanks lovelies.**

**-Xoxo Ari. (And for anyone wondering my name actually is Ariana! I love it!)**


End file.
